Envy
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: Envy, after all, comes from wanting something that isn't yours. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are best friends, happy that they get to spend all break together at camp. Enter Ash a new, hot and mysterious camper that Annabeth quickly gets a crush on. Enter Percy the (not at all jealous) best friend...well, maybe just a little jealous. Percabeth. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Envy**

_A feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions._

* * *

Hey, my name is Percy Jackson, I'm 15 years old and my dad's Poseidon, you know, the God of the sea, Earthquakes and maker of Horses. Every holidays I go to a place called Camp-Half Blood, the only place on the world that's safe for my kind.

And even though I don't know it yet, I'm also in love with my best friend.

* * *

I think it started on the first day of camp, I was on the beach with Will Solace (son of Apollo) when something latched onto my back. In pure instinct I pulled out my sword Riptide, ready to stab whatever monster had grabbed hold of me.

Turns out that 'monster' had curly honey colored hair and striking grey eyes.

Huh, not a monster.

"Annabeth!?" I asked as I was consumed in a gigantic bear hug, said girl laughed.

"The one and only" she replied, he eyes shining.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "it's called a surprise Seaweed Brain. "

I quickly said goodbye to Will (after remembering he was still there) and set off down the beach with Annabeth. She told me about what had happened since I last saw her and I told her about my mum and Paul getting married,

"Actually, mum told me to tell you that you're welcome to come! Its next week, so she gonna pick us up from camp and drop us back when it's done" I told her, remembering mums message.

She smiled up at me,

"I would love to come"

I laughed and told her that she would have to wear a dress and she gasped horrified but soon laughed afterwards, [I've worn a dress before Seaweed Brain]. Before we knew it the sun was setting and my internal clock (as well as my stomach) was telling me it was almost time for dinner.

We were making our way back to the cabins when I stopped and pulled out Riptide (my sword and my baby) sensing danger, Annabeth gave me a weird look but stopped as well. I noticed something out of the side of my eye and out of the bushes stumbled a person, he looked about our age and had light brown hair, but I couldn't tell what color his eyes were because at that moment he was lying face down in the grass. I rushed forward, bending over so I could turn him over. I heard Annabeth yell something about help as she sprinted off towards the dining room.

I managed to get him lying on his back and noticed the huge gash that went from his chin down to his chest, Chiron came cantering up behind us with a worried Annabeth on his back, they weren't the only ones, soon nearly the entire camp gathered around to see what was going on.

"Campers, give the boy some space! Annabeth rub some ambrosia on that cut, Percy, get ready to lift him onto my back." Chiron barked orders, while the campers begrudgingly turned around and walked back to their dinner.

Meanwhile, Annabeth rushed towards the guy and ripped off his shirt so she could get better access to the cut, after she tore it off I noticed how she stared at his chest a little longer than, well, I liked. I cleared my throat and she looked at me confused but then remembered what she was doing and started to rub the medicine in.

I could tell that me and this guy weren't gonna be friends.

When she was done I picked him up and lifted him onto Chiron's back, who galloped to the infirmary, when the boy was on his back safely.

"Who _was _that guy?" Annabeth said to herself, I scowled at her question.

"Just another camper, you know, probably gay" I said casually (well, kinda casually), Annabeth looked at me surprised that I had heard her question, and after processing what I had said she rolled her eyes and together we walked to the dining room.

* * *

A couple days later, we got the news that the guy we rescued was finally awake, so together Annabeth and I walked to go meet him.

"Look Annabeth I don't think you should come see him" I told her as we were walking to him. She raised her eyebrows and relied,

"Oh, and why not?"

"Cause-"Gods, I didn't think this through, "Cause, uh, he might be, ah, dangerous!" She laughed at my rebuke.

"Ok, Percy, if he turns out to be bad, or-"she snorted"-uh, _dangerous, _I'll give you ten drachmas, deal?"

My inner Stoll came out as I thought about her deal, I shrugged,

"Sure" I looked up and saw that we were already outside the front of the infirmary, she winked at me and opened the door to see the guy sitting up drinking some nectar. I noticed Chiron and Mr D talking in hushed voices in the corner, the alarms in my head went off in my head and turned Annabeth if she saw as well, but instead saw her making googily eyes at the guy, he smiled and she walked to his side,

"Hey" he said, his voice unnaturally low, "I'm Ash" he said while winking at her, I tried to hold in a snort (Ash? As in Ashley? Wasn't that a girl's name?) Annabeth started to talk,

"Hey" She said (was her voice always that…flirty?) "I'm, uh, Anna-"

"-taken" I interrupted, stepping in front of her, "And I'm, Jackson, Percy Jackson" I shook his out stretched hand, which was probably for Annabeth, but whatever.

"Annataken" Ash mused, while nodding his head, "Interesting name"

"Uh, no." Annabeth glared at me while she stepped out from behind me, "It's actually Annabeth" She smiled charmingly at Aaron (or was it Archie?) while stepping hard on my foot so I couldn't say anything.

"Well, _Annabeth_" Alex said while winking at her, "I could use a tour around here, looks like quite a big camp"

Before I could think about how Andrew knew it was a camp, because he was knocked out the entire time he was actually, outside the infirmary. I replied,

"Yeah, a tour sounds fun! What do you think Annabeth? Just the three of us?" I asked her loudly.

"Sure, whatever Percy" She didn't even look at me, instead she looked at Antonio. Well, looked was a bit of an understatement, more like, _stared creepily. _

"We'll come back later" I told Andre, "wait for you to feel better" and started to turn myself around,

"Oh, no, that's alright, I can go now" He winked at Annabeth and she giggled.

Annabeth Chase _giggled. _

Uh, what.

She walked forward to help him get out of the bed, putting her hand on his chest and him putting his arm around her waist.

"Percy" I tore my eyes away from them, to Chiron, who was calling me over. I walked over to them and as I got close, Chiron looked at me, worry shining in his thousand year old eyes.

"Keep an eye on Ash, for all we know for his timing, he could be a spy for, _you know who_"

My ADHD mind automatically thought Voldemort, but I shook my head and then I knew who he was talking about.

_Kronos. _

"Will do, Chiron" I said goodbye to him, and just ignored Mr D completely. I turned around and expected to see Annabeth and Alvin still sitting there, but instead saw an empty bed.

"Shit" I muttered, then took off to find them.

* * *

**Omgosh. **

**I'm sorry, this is probably trerrible because I havent written in, like, forever. **

**Sorry. **

**So this is only chapter one, I was thinking about this just being a reallyyyy long one-shot, but I dicided to split it up into three-four parts.**

**Please review! Tell me what you think about Ash and Annabeth ? Is Ash working for Kronos ? Is Percy...jealous ?1?! **

**Tell me what you think :* **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've dicided just to make this into a two-shot, so heres the last chapter!**

* * *

**Envy**

_A feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions. _

* * *

"_Percy" I tore my eyes away from them, to Chiron, who was calling me over. I walked over to them and as I got close, Chiron looked at me, worry shining in his thousand year old eyes. _

"_Keep an eye on Ash, for all we know for his timing, he could be a spy for, you know who" _

_My ADHD mind automatically thought Voldemort, but I shook my head and then I knew who he was talking about. _

_Kronos. _

"_Will do, Chiron" I said goodbye to him, and just ignored Mr D completely. I turned around and expected to see Annabeth and Alvin still sitting there, but instead saw an empty bed. _

"_Shit" I muttered, then took off to find them._

* * *

My week so far has been pretty crappy.

First off, it's my mother's wedding in 4 days and I still haven't written a speech.

Second, I really don't have long till this 'you might save Olympus but you may not' shit, that everyone has been hinting at since I was twelve.

All of this occurred to me as I was running around camp like a mad man trying to find my best friend *coughcrushcough* who had disappeared with a guy that may or may not be a spy for my granddad.

So yeah, not too great.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled as I ran past the strawberry fields.

"ANNNNNNNAAAABBBBEEETETHHHHHHH" I yelled as I ran past the cabins.

"ANNNNAAABETT-whoa" I'm pretty sure I gave myself whiplash as I turned around to look at the most disgusting thing that has ever happened in the history of the world.

Annabeth Chase (_my_ Annabeth) was uh _sucking face _with a guy that I was 99% sure wasn't me.

_Aw Hades nah. _

"ANNABETH!" I yelled (again) as I ran up to the leeches and pulled her off him accidently punching Alex in the face while doing so.

As I pulled her back I noticed that her eyes were purple. Not like '_ohmygods that's so cool your grey eyes look purple' _but deep, rich purple. I looked round at Adan, "What have you done to her" I seethed as I towered over him.

He rolled his (_purple_) eyes and looked at me, "She didn't cooperate. I had to what the master said. So I put a spell on her. I'm surprised you didn't see, she had been on it since she laid her eyes on me"

Master?

"So you're telling me" I spat at him, "that she didn't go with whatever you had planned, so you forced yourself onto her and put a love spell on her. _Who are you_" I'm pretty sure you could smell the anger coming off of me.

_Au de Pẻrcy. _

Alvin smiled creepily at me, "See you in a year Percy" and then he vanished, I blinked and he was gone.

'_See you in a year Percy' _Whoa, disturbing much? Exactly one year from now it would have been 8 months since my birthday.

Ugh, why are guys so confusing?

"Uhmuga" That's when I remembered the blond lying down by my feet, I practically crushed her giving her a hug, then pulled back and instructed her to open her eyes.

_Grey_.

Oh thank the Gods. I kneeled down and lifted her up into in my arms, getting a whiff of her lemon shampoo in the process. I jogged over to the big house and called for Chiron.

* * *

Two hours later, my stomach was rumbling (_man I was hungry) _and Annabeth was still asleep in her bed at the infirmary where I hadn't left her side since she was placed there, until, that is, Chiron called me over to the side again. I felt a little Déjà vu as he (the second time that day) looked at me with his thousand year old eyes and ask me a question.

"Percy, before Ash, or whoever he was, vanished, did he ask you anything? Maybe tell you anything that could be of help to this confusing situation"

I was about to say that 'no, I had been too busy punching him in the face', but then I remembered.

"Uh yeah, kinda. He told me that he would see me in a year, if that helps"

I could see Chiron thinking as he thought over my words, "In exactly a year, it would be 8 months after your birthday, am I correct?" He asked, the gears turning in his head.

I replied, "Yeah that's, uh, right"

His eyes skimmed over my face worryingly, like whatever he thought was happening was definitely not a good thing. He tried to smile, "Well I'm sure whatever it is, we shouldn't cast our minds on it, my boy" Just as I was just about to reply that that was the only thing I _would _be doing tonight, Annabeth stirred in her bed.

"Go to her boy" Chiron winked at me and walked out of the infirmary.

"Annabeth?" I asked sliding over to her side, grabbing her hand, "how you feeling sleeping beauty?" She muttered something that I couldn't catch, so I laughed and leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek,

"I'll be back soon Annataken" Still laughing, I ran off to find her book to bring to her when she fully woke up.

* * *

Annabeth touched her cheek lightly and muttered while smiling softly,

"Seaweed Brain"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Pleasepleaseplease review with any other story ideas, maybe one about the wedding...? Or did this just make you laugh in anyway at all? Tell me if i did and what part (I tried to make it funny haha tried)**

**Cause when you review it makes me happy and when I get happy I write ;);)**

**byyyeeee (for now)**

**x**


End file.
